Lover's Vacation
by NeeNeexo
Summary: Misaki had always been a hard working girl, but with the holidays near; she's been busier than ever. What would happen if Usui kidnap his cute maid and ventures out to a tropical island with the other Maid Latte employees? Obviously, anything.
1. Can I Kidnap You?

woaah, first chapter ever!

this is my first fanfiction ever...and of course i had to choose Maid Sama. :')

i don't reallly have muchh to say...just that hopefully you will enjoy this first partt. REVIEW if you would likee.

thaanks (:

DISCLAIMER: yeaah, i wishh i own Maid Sama, so many things would happen then...

* * *

Lover's Vacation

Chapter One: Can I Kidnap You?

Misaki Ayuzawa sighs loudly and look around the empty classroom where student council was held everyday after school. Usually the room was crowded and busy with students walking in and out to either enter or leave, but right now Misaki could only hear her own light breathing as she scan the vacant space. The dim lighting in the class hinted that the sun was slowly riding down the horizon and everyone else had left a long time ago leaving her alone with only peace and silence.

_What time is it?_ She wondered, wincing at the back pain she receives when she place her palms on the table and stood up. _Ow, how long have I been sitting here?_

Yawning quietly and stretching her arms and back to the wall, Misaki once again plop herself on the hard wooden chair and deliberately picks up her bitten pencil.

"Damn, I guess I lost track of time today again. Thank goodness I don't have any shifts today at Maid Latte or else I'd be late by now." She sighs thankfully, "might as well finish up the plans for the dance before I go." Yawning again, louder this time, she took out a notebook from her bag and began writing on its blank pages.

"That's just like you Prez."

Slightly startled at the sudden voice of the the intruder, Misaki jumps off her chair and her head instinctively turns to the open window: only to frown at the sight of the tall blonde teen leaning against it.

"Go away baka Usui, I need to finish my work. And I have to interests on how you got up here by the window either." She sniffs then added quietly, "stupid outer space alien..."

He snickers. "Are you sure Prez? This might come in handy once in a while."

Misaki groans. "Yes I'm sure. And didn't I told you to go away? You're distracting me from my work."

"Hm...Not unless you come with me."

"I have work to finish," she said, not looking up to Usui who is now slowly making his way over to the desk. "And why would I come with you?"

He grins. "You can come with me and we can elope to a deserted island where anything can happen..." Judging from Misaki's deep blush and glare, Usui stops and grins bigger.

"Perverted outer space alien..." She mumbles, forcing the pen onto the paper.

His face turns serious. "Prez, you've been working all day today. Everyone else had left 4 hours ago. Didn't you notice?"

Misaki frowns and looks up at the expressionless boy and wiggle her nose. "Four hours? Really? Has the time really been passing that fast?"

Usui nodded.

"Oh well, it can't be helped. There's just too much work to be done before break starts, I don't want to loose track of time now and bring more negativity to the school. I'm the president after all." She proceeded to scribble more in her notebook.

"Ayuzawa, you've worked hard enough. At this rate your body won't be able to handle it...Let me ask you a question," Usui whispers, leaning closer 'til Misaki could feel his presence and look up from her work, deep blush forming in her cheeks.

"Wh-what?" She stutters, leaning back on her chair to put more distance between them. Their close proximity was making her heart race like crazy.

"Do you know what today is?" He leans towards.

"Eh, Thursday?" She leans back even more.

"Nope. Its Friday." Closer.

"S-so?" Farther. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Nothing." He stops.

"What?" She yells, "urghh, stupid perverted outer space alien. Baka, you always make me confuse. Always making me fuss up for nothing..."

Usui laughs. "Well, that wasn't entirely nothing." He leans closer and whisper next to her ears, "Misa-chan is extremely cute when she blushes."

With that, Misaki's heart suddenly races faster and she could feel the extreme heat creeping on either side of her face: betraying her emotions.

"Baka! Stop speaking nons-" Not realizing that she hasn't stop leaning back against her chair, Misaki's breath caught as the wooden furniture fell backward, making a hard _thud _as it hit the hard ground in a dramatic fall.

In that state of panic, Misaki's eyes shut waiting for the hard blow of the floor which never came. Instead, she land somehow landed on something almost soft, and warm, and..._fitting. _

"Ayuzawa, are you alright?" She heard Usui's panic voice call above her. His voice is full of concern and panic, it brought shivers down her spine.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Opening her eyes, she look up to find herself staring at his perfect green iris and in an instant she was mesmerize. She blush, somehow Usui had caught her fall and had cuddled her up into a ball sitting on his lap.

Giving her a tender smile, Usui sigh in relief and continue to hold her until she realizes where she was and tried to struggle away.

"Usui, you can let go of me now." Misaki struggles to get out of the fierce grip of his arms.

That only made the arm around her waist pull in tighter.

"No, I don't want to."

Misaki grunted, "you perverted outer space alien, let go! Someone will see us!"

"But no one's here at this hour Misa-chan, so you don't have to worry." His face was moving closer towards her, too close.

"U-usui!"

"Yes Prez?" He leans in closer.

"Wh-what are you-? Usu-?" Leaning down, he gentle places his lips on top of hers, silencing her questioning parade.

"Prez. Can I ask you a question?" His face still close to hers, he whisper into her ears. Misaki could feel a smile on his lips.

Half daze because of the sudden attack Usui made on her, Misaki's answer was barely a whisper next to the fast beating of their two hearts. "What?"

"Will you hate me if I..."

"If you what?" He places his head onto her shoulder and press his lips on her ear, Misaki twitch.

"If I suddenly have the urge to kidnap you?"

"WHAT?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN !

what will Usui do next ? *dramatically* stay tuned and find out!

suchh a bad cliff hanger...hehe. enjoy and please review (:


	2. The Kidnap

omg. imm sooo sorrrry!

i've been so busy with school work(yes, im a student) that i've lost trackk of time and..yeahh..everything..

plus its almost christmas day so im all over the places.

but i promise you that i got more chapters to come. and i'll try to upload them faster too.

thanks to everyone who review my first chapter! hehe, im very happy that some people are even reading this.

So for now please enjoy this (: 3

Disclaimer: I wish i own Maid-Sama.

* * *

**Lover's Vacation**

**Chapter 2 - The Kidnap**

"Kidnap?" Misaki yells into Usui's ear, who reluctantly back away from her loud voice. "That's illegal! Do you know how much trouble you will-?"

Again his lips was on hers, and she was silent in an instant.

"Prez, you're getting too loud," he whisper against her lips. "Someone could hear us."

Misaki blushes. "You stupid perverted outer space alien..."

He chuckles, lightly stroking her hair as he watch the blush on her cheeks deepens. "Don't worry. I'll get parental permission for so you don't have to worry about your mom."

"Why would I worry if I'm not going?"

Usui stops his stroking and frown down at his little maid. "Prez, have you ever had a real vacation before?"

Putting a tiny finger n her lips, Misaki pondered. "I believe so, I've been to the beach with Satsuki-san and everyone else during that one time. We even had that volleyball tournament, remember?"

Usui sigh. "Yes, but that doesn't count. You were working half the time you were there. And if I remember correctly, you didn't even get to got to the hot spring like you wanted."

She glares at Usui at the mentioning of the hot spring. "And I wonder who's fault that is?"

He only smile apologetically. "Not my point. Either way, you deserve a nice vacation."

Before she could even answer or responded, Usui stood up and easily carry her princess-style out the door.

"Wha-?" Kicking furiously to be let down, Misaki screams at he pervert. "Let go baka Usui! Put me down!"

"No," he answers easily as they walk through the threshold.

"Yes! Where are we going? All my stuff is in the classroom! Put me down! Usu-"

Once more his lips ended on top of hers.

"Don't be so loud Prez." Usui breath against her lips. "You're making it difficult."

Misaki swallows hard, her cheeks feeling like they were on fire. How many times had he kiss her tonight? She was pretty sure it was more than he'd ever did and with him being so close now, Misaki couldn't even begin to think about counting the kisses he gave her. Still, her lips were tingling where his lips has landed last.

"Wha-what do you think you are doing?" He had start walking again.

"Kidnapping you."

"WHAT?" She struggles in his arms.

"Prez, you're getting loud again," he looks down and grins playfully.

"No! Usui! Put me down! What do you think you're doing?"

"As I said, kidnapping you."

"I-I thought you were kidding!" She stutters.

"Why would I joke about something like that?" He asks, giving her an innocent pout of confusion.

"Be..because..you're an outer space alien!" She blurted when she couldn't think of another excuse.

Usui snickers. "That's not a very good reason Prez."

Giving him a dark glare, Misaki kicks her feet in the air. "Not the point! I never said you could kidnap me anyway! There's no way am I going anywhere alone with you."

Thinking of the many possibilities if they _were_ alone...Misaki blushes.

"Hm..." He muse, stopping in from entrance of the school. " What if you're not alone?"

Looking up at him in confusion, Misaki opens her mouth to speak but was cut off when a huge limousine drove up and stops directly in front of the couple. It was sleek black with tall ceiling and a long body. Yes, she's seen many limousine before on the road but she's never dream of riding in one so soon.

"What-?" She began...

"Misa-chan! Usui-kun!"

The window rolls down to show the faces of her boss Satsuki and 3 other employees of Maid Latte.

"Are we ready to go?" Satsuki-san asks sweetly, moe flowers floating around her head as she takes in the image of Misaki in Usui's arm.

"What is this?" Misaki asks slowly, completely daze.

"Hm...this?" Usui looks down at Misaki and smiles blindly, "the start of your vacation."

* * *

Short? :\ yeaaah.

but i already got chapter 3 and 4 written..haha. so i just have to type it up later. and i promise soon...! :D


	3. First Picture

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

well, a belated one..hehe. But still, i hope everyone had a great Holiday and got a lot of presents! (:

Here's the next chapter. I've written a bunch in my notebook, I just need time to write it up.

And thats pretty hard considering that I didn't get my laptop back yet :(

But enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: Yeaaah, you know what it is.

* * *

**Lover's Vacation**

Chapter 3 - First Picture

"I can't believe you did this..." Misaki fumes at Usui who was sitting next to her in the wide limousine.

"Did what Misa-chan?" Satsuki asks innocently, moe flowers floating around her head.

"Kidnap her." Usui smirks.

"Woah!" Moe flowers increases and the young manager look at the couple with tinkling eyes. "Usui-kun, that's so moe! Ahhh!"

Everyone giggles except Misaki, who looks as if she could send daggers flying towards Usui. Putting away her angry face she sighs and turn away to look at the 4 girls that has settled comfortably on the long side seat, each carrying a huge bag with them.

"Say Manager-san, where are we going anyway?"

They all look at each other in confusion and shrugs afterward all together. "We were hoping you would know."

"What?" Misaki shrieks. "You mean you got on this limousine without knowing where we are headed to?"

In a unison, they all nodded solemnly.

"Well...come to think of it, he didn't really tell us anything at all." Muse Subaru. "All we know was that Usui had come earlier than his shift today and asks to talk to Satsuki-san in private. After he left, Manager announced that we would be closing early today and still stay close for the next whole week. Apparently, we'll be taking a short group vacation-"

"-and since its almost the holiday," interrupted Satsuki. "I thought it'd be great for everyone to relax and take some time off before Christmas!"

Everyone nods happily.

Misaki frowns in understanding. Of course her boss had to be the nicest woman on the planet and give them a whole week break to go on vacation...together. "No Maid Latte for a week huh?" She ponders and puff up her cheeks. "But, why am I here? I still have school and student council to attend to after-school."

"Whaaat?" Erika exclaims, looking at Misaki like she was crazy. "Don't you know its Friday today? Next week is winter vacation for all the school in Japan right?"

Usui nodded.

"Huh? I thought that was two weeks away!" Misaki panicked. "Now I have to work harder to catch up with the schedules!"

Everyone stares awkwardly back and forth at the crazy Misaki who was listing to-do things and the statue shadow of Usui Takami.

"Misaki?" Honoka squeak quietly. "Eh...Misa-chan?"

"Come up with new class activities...design the games for the holiday school festival..."

"Misaki!" All the girls yell.

Dead on track, Misaki stop her list and stare at them in utter confusion.

"Huh?" She blushes when she saw the awkward looks on their face. It was almost as if they were afraid. Sensing that Misaki doesn't have a clue as what they were cowering about, in the same shaky movement, 4 fingers pointed up at the figure next to her.

He was looking straight up at Misaki, for how long she didn't know, but his eyes were unusually dull and sad. Little does she say it, she likes it better when he smiles or tease her. Because whenever he does, the double green orbs would always twinkle and shine like the rarest jewel in the world. Those eyes hold a secret and something else that Misaki hadn't figure out just yet, love and longing.

"Usui..." She breath.

Before she could continue asking him what's wrong, he pulled her in a tight embrace. Moe flowers would be seen from the other side of the limousine.

"Ayuzawa." He whispers in her ear. "Why are you so stubborn?"

Shocked, at either to what he was saying or their close proximity, Misaki didn't speak up.

"Will you promise me one thing?"

"W-what?" She squeaked, his arms are pulling her in closer.

"Promise me...you'd strip for me this Christmas."

"WHAT?" She pushes him away, her cheeks burning like the sunwhile everyone else laughs and winks at the couple.

"You stupid perverted outer space alien!" Misaki stood up, pointing an accusing finger madly at a grinning Usui. "Don't say that in front of everyone!"

"Oh? So you're not refusing. Does that mean I will get my present this year?" He grins even bigger.

"Ahh! So moe!"

"N-no you pervert! Of course not!" She screams at his face. "That will never happ-"

The limousine suddenly stops, car horns and screeching tires could be heard outside through the window. But no one in a certain car payed attention to the commotion outside for they were staring at the cutest sight in history.

_Snap!_

Both Usui and Misaki look up to the Manager who was grinning from ear to ear admiring the masterpiece she just took.

"Manager-san!" Misaki yells in embarrassment, seating back properly in her seat next to Usui. He was silent, his face flushed and his eyes were twinkling once again.

"Woah! Nice shot Satsuki-san!"

"That's so cute!"

"A perfect capture."

The two victim blushes, quickly giving a glance at each other and back.

"Hehe, thank you. Really, I must have been a photographer in my past life! This is so moe!"

Everyone except 2 laugh and by a sudden stop of the limousine once again, the photo fell onto the floor.

"Oops." Satsuki breath.

Usui had a short chance to look at the picture before Satsuki picked it up and admire it once more with everyone.

In the picture, Misaki's knees were on the floor, half crawling with her back bent in a curve. Both her arms were against Usui's chest, hands gripping on the collar of his shirt: pulling him down closer to her body. Usui had one knee on the floor, his body off the seat but he was bending down to catch Misaki from her fall. His hands were both around her waist, resting on the small skin of her back. The compassion didn't stop there for they were both looking at each other: eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Their cheeks were both flushed at the embrace and the look in their eyes peak of love a care. As if they would not know how to live without each other.

Usui flush harder and look over to the girl he loves. Yes, its true he loves her. He wants to protect her in every way. He wants to hold her when she's at her weakest, and he wants to stand beside her when she's at her strongest. He is much, much deeply in love with Misaki. Even though a picture is worth a million words, it is no where enough to descibe the love he hold for the girl in front of him.

Feeling that someone was staring closely at her, Misaki turns and saw that Usui was indeed looking straight at her. Their eyes caught and this time neither of them look away. Smiling tenderly at each other, something passes between them and somehow it told them that they were both thinking of the same thing.

_Snap!_

Sighs happily. "Wow, I really should have been a photographer this life as well."

* * *

Wooot! Did you like this chapter? Haha.

I was quite happy writing this. SO MOE.

And to explain Usui's "strip" comment. It's just because he is Usui.

He teases Misaki to sometimes distract her from stress and such...he just knows her and wants her to enjoy this trip.

So yeaaah...kbye!


	4. Hawaii

woaah, i was hoping to update sooner than this because I have break.

But guess not...sorry i've been too busy lately. Spending time with the girls and my baby. (Yes, im still just a teen.)

Hope you enjoy this chapter, I guess the tittle kinda gave away everything huh? Haha. oh wells. I love all your support, thank you for making it worth-while!

Disclaimer: i wish i own Usui ;)

* * *

**Lover's Vacation**

Chapter 4 - Hawaii

"Usui-kun! Are we there yet?" Satsuki asks excitedly. After they'd settle down from Usui's and Misaki's moe explosion, everyone was curious as to where they will be relocated for the next 6 days.

"Our destination, no." He peak out at the window, "but our stop, yes."

Right on cue, the driver stops the car and roll down the small window separating the driver's seat from the passengers' and spoke in perfect fluent English.

"Mr. Tamaki, we've arrive at the airport."

"THE AIRPORT?" Misaki screams, stopping only when Usui pulls her n his arms and place a strong palm over her lips.

"kjdhfgkjhdfkjgadfj."

"Yes Prez, I'll kiss you later."

"khsjhgkjdghj!"

Usui only grins at her muffled voice and look up to the driver. "Yes, thank you Edward."

"My pleasure Mr. Tamaki." The small window close and Usui smile at the dazed girls in the long stretch car.

Usui was simply perfect and at that point, Misaki or not, everyone would agree that the English Usui is incredibly sexy.

"Usui-kun, where exactly are we going?" All the girls asks in unison.

He looks down at the strange muffle sound and realize that his hand was still over Misaki's mouth. Removing it, Usui pulls his captive closer to his chest and smile.

"Baka, let me go and tell me where you're taking us!"

Usui frowns as the girls all nodded in agreement. "But…that would ruin the whole surprise."

"I don't life surprises," Misaki says flatly, "just tell us already." She was struggling to get out of Usui's arms.

Ignoring her struggles, Usui sighs ans grip tighter onto Misaki. "Alright alright…we're heading to Hawaii."

Everyone gasp in excitement.

"Wow! Hawaii!"

"Beautiful beaches! Good thing I brought extra swimsuits."

"Oh the tropical beauty, this is amazing."

"The United States! I can't wait!"

"Wait, won't this cost a lot?"

Everyone turns when Misaki's voice was heard. She made a point they all thought.

"Eh…that's right Usui-kun." Satsuki speak up in embarrassment.

Before she could make out her point though, Usui held up a hand to cut her off and smile knowingly. "Don't worry about it. I was the one that asks you guys to come on the trip in the first place. So it's all on me."

"Eh…but…Usui-kun, that's very generous of you. However-"

"We wouldn't want to take advantage of you." Misaki finishes and the girls nod their heads feverishly.

"Hmm…" Usui muse and blink innocently, "well considering this is my family's airplane, you don't really owe me anything."

"Still…we wouldn't feel goodif we just tag along with you like this…" Subaru said quietly.

"Fine." Usui places Misaki back on her seat and smile. "Then how 'bout we make a deal to settle this debt of yours."

The 4 girls agreed happily.

"What about me?" Misaki asks, confuse when he started whispering to the other girls but not her.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?" Miski fumes angrily when Usui puts a hand on her head and push her back onto the seat, still whispering something to the excited girls.

"Oi, that would be a tough challenge…but we accept!" The all scream in excitement and laugh.

"Good, I'm counting on you then." He smiles and look back at a suspicious looking Misaki.

"What did you tell them to do?" She asks in her demon voice.

""Nothing really." He shrugs, "you'll find out soon enough."

He grins innocently when Misaki glares at him suspiciously.

"Wait, if they all have something to repay the debt…Then what's my deal?"

"You?" Usui pins her down in the seat, smirking as he did so at the image of her blushing cheeks. "You're already my cute little maid, what else can I ever asks for?" He tease.

Leaning down, he places a kiss on her head and smile in triumph when he heard her heart-beat increases its rhythm.

"Aw! So moe!"

"Smooth Usui-kun!"

Blushing dangerously, Misaki mutters aloud. "Baka-Usui. Since when was I your maid?"

Usui smiles at her before turning to the rest of the girls and announce the long waited line that everyone wanted to hear.

"Let's go to Hawaii."

"Yay!" The girls squeal happily except for the obvious who was still blushing in a corner of the seat muttering about a perverted outer space alien.

* * *

END. of the chapter...hehe.

Happy New Year to all my readers! I appreciate all the nice reviews I got for this story. LOVE IT! xD

hehe, wish you all the best in the new coming year. Say goodbye to 2010 and hello to 2011. 3


	5. A Treat

2011 baby! :D

woaaah, just got back to school 3 days ago and omg...non-stop work until today.

big projects are due and since im a pro procrastinator, i had to do it at the last minute... (T.T) i seriously need some help..heh.

but heey, im back with another chapter. i REALLY REALLY hope you enjoy this one cause i really did have the butterflies while typing this up..haha.

well, read on :)

DISCLAIMER: ohh yeaaah disclaimer yeaah~

p.s. sorrry guys about the tamaki incident. THERE'S NO SPELL CHECK ON ASIAN NAMES. and really, it was def my fault for not looking though it carefully. please forgive...USUI TAKUMI. USUI TAKUMI. :D

* * *

**Lover's Vacation**

Chapter 5 - A Treat

The plane ride was slow and tiring. After all the "oohs" and "ahhs" when they first aboard, everyone took a seat and almost instantly fell sleep. It was still that way when Misaki's head pops up with a big yawn.

Looking around the small private jet Usui's family owns, Misaki's mind was blown at the plain thought that Usui is really not a normal person. As she catch sight of the devil himself sleeping in a far corner of the plane, her lips slowly curve itself into a sweet smile as she wraps her mind around the image of an asleep angel. He looked so warm and inviting that she almost wanted to come up and snuggle next to him.

Blushing guiltily and shaking the thought away, Misaki stood up and begin looking for the bathroom. But as she passes by Usui's seat, something caught her arm and pulls her back.

"Where are you going?" Usui asks sleepily, looking up to her with innocent and tired eyes.

"To the bathroom, I need to go rinse up."

"Why?" He questioned, still holding tightly onto her arm. For a half sleep man, his grip was inescapable, not that Misaki mind that he was touching her…

"Because-" Misaki stretch out her word, "I just woke up and I want to wash my face."

Looking on the side where a digital clock is built in against the wall, Usui quickly glance back to Misaki and frowns.

"But…we still got at least 4 hours left before we get there. What will you do now? You're the only one who's awake."

Misaki shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, maybe I'll start planning-"

In an instant, Usui pulls her onto his lap and rests his head on the crook of her neck.

"Sleep here with me," he mumbles sleepily.

Alert that her heart was beating twice as hard as it should be, Misaki sat unmoving on his lap and swallows loudly.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She stutters.

With his arms around her, he pulls her closer to his body and snuggles against her.

"Sleep Misaki." He orders clearly.

"But-"

"Sleep."

Looking down at the iron grip that Usui had her in, Misaki sigh and give up her plan of escaping the warm embrace. Snuggling closer to him with a guilty look on her face, she sighs happily internally. Truthfully, she could've gotten herself out of it, not easy, but she could have. She just didn't want to.

Moving around so she could be more comfortable, she could feel the grip lessen around her. Suddenly, a wave of sleepless nights from before hit her and her eyelids are once again heavy. With a final soft sigh, Misaki closes her eyes and starts her soundless sleep in the arms of the man she love (but not yet admitted).

* * *

Raising bot hands to rub her eyes, Subaru let out a soft yawn and stretch out her back. That was the best sleep she had in a while and yet she was still sleepy. The only thing that's stopping her is the urge to go use the bathroom.

Standing up, she proceeded to the bathroom down the hall, yawning as she did so.

"Oh!" She gaps, stopping in her tracks. Tip-toeing back to where the rest of the girls were, Subaru attempts to wake them up, silently shaking their shoulders.

"Hey! Guys! Wake up for a moment!"

"Noooo." Honoka whine, moving to a different position.

"Just five more…minutes…" Erika snores lightly.

"klsdjglkajg…" Satsuki mumbles against her pillow.

Subaru sigh, pulling out the camera from Satsuki's bag and smile in mischief at them.

"Alright." She drags out the syllable. "It's your lost. This might be the best sight you'd ever seen…but you're just too lazy to see it your own two eyes…"

Subaru grins widely when all 3 pairs of eyes flutter open and jumps up instantly like dogs when they smell a delicious treat. She laughs quietly.

_Guess I'm the pet owner today_, she thought as her she raise up her wriggling index finger for her pets to follow.

_And here's your treat._

Stopping in the same place as she did last time, Subaru turns around to her excited pack of puppies and press a finger to her lips signaling them to be as quiet as possible. And stepping aside, Subaru let the pack continues on the small path of the plane and smile smugly when all their mouths drop in an amaze gasp.

Those open mouths slowly turns into big cheeky grins as they continue to stare enviously at the embracing couple.

"Ahh! Usui-kun! Misa-chan! I knew something like this would happen!"

"Woah, he sure knows how to get the girl he likes…"

"So moe! Ahhh! They're making me so jealous."

Subaru laughs at their ogling and step to the front, stopping them.

"Aw! Subaru-chan!"

"Please move!"

"We want to see! Noooo-"

"-I'm sorry, but I think we really shouldn't be disturbing them."

Knowing that she was right, the girls frown like sad puppies.

"Oh, don't give me those faces." Subaru rolls her eyes. Grinning playfully, she holds up the camera towards Satsuki's wide eyed face and chuckles lightly. "Besides, you know what they say: A picture is worth a million words."

Everyone giggles along, murmuring at Subaru's master-mindedness.

"Alright, this is going into the Usui and Misaki Christmas album."

Snap!

"Ohh!" Satsuki whines, "I really should've been a-"

"-photographer. We know. You're just lucky that both Usui and Misaki are both photogenic."

"Um…you're right. They're the super tag-team after all. By the way, do you think we can make a calendar of them and sell it in the Café?"

"Oh! Great idea…"

"We could…"

Walking back to their seat in the other corner of the plane, they continue the quiet chit-chat of plans.

Usui opens his eyes and smile at the Maid-Latte ladies, his mind wondering off to the idea of the calendar and Christmas album.

_I wouldn't mind_...he thought. But he's not so sure about his photo partner. He wonders what Misaki would say when she found out about the plans her friends made.

Misaki…

Looking down to the girl that was snuggling against his chest, Usui lightly stroke the beautiful black hair and remove one strand that has landed on her face.

"Usui…" The girl mumbles and he froze. Afraid that he had woken her up, he sat motionless for a full minute waiting for her eyes to open and meet his. But as the seconds ticked by and no responses were made, Usui relax as she snuggles closer to him and snore lightly.

Usui chuckles lightly at the sight.

"Misaki…you don't know how crazy you've driven me…" he whisper to himself, leaning down to place a kiss on the middle of her forehead.

_Snap!_

"Satsuki-san! Leave them alone!"

"Hehe, alright. This is my last one…for now."

Chuckling at the forever young manager, Usui leans back against the seat and continue to watch his maid sleep. He could already picture that the image looks like. With Misaki's beauty, she could make anything glow.

_Hmm…I need to ask Satsuki-san for a copy of that picture then_, he thought.

But for now, he intends to keep having Misaki sleep on his lap because with her, it's always heaven.

* * *

**now...for the long waited...PICTURE**

Leaning down to Misaki, Usui's face was carefully hidden behind his spiky blonde hair as he place a kiss on her forehead. He was seated comfortably against the soft leather seat while she was curled up as a ball on his lap. Her hands were both held together at her chest while her head rested on the biceps of his left arm. One of Usui's hands was supporting her small frame from beneath and the other was wrapped protectively and intimately around her waist. Even though Misaki was sleeping, the small pink flush of her cheeks couldn't go without notice. Surely the Maid-Latte made a good choice by waking up for their treat…

* * *

this is MY treat to you..haha. like itt? :')

woaah, took me a long time to type this..so many things left to be done.

ohh and im sorry but it might take a little longer for the next chapter to come outt :\

EXAMS ARE IN LESS THAN TWO WEEKS!

so yeahh...i have to focus on studying for now. so yeahh...thanks for all the reviews and HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD NEW YEAR SO FAR. 3


	6. Thank You

omg. HI AGAINNN!

its beeen sooooo looong :D

im sorrry for the long long long long wait for this chapter. School's been hecticc. and seriously, being an honors kid is NOT easy.. O_O

i hate it.. :( but still, im sorry for not updating sooner. But this is it. Hope you'll forgive mee? hehe. Chapter 7 will be coming soon...

* * *

**Lover's Vacation**

Chapter 6 - Thank you

"Hawaii!" The girls all squeal excitedly while Usui chuckle at the sight of the smiling girls. And though the happiness from the girls were radiating making his own feelings brighten up, his eyes were eternally glued onto Misaki's smiling face. They have landed in Hawaii a few hours ago and now were walking into a huge resort on the island of Maui. They all didn't expect the ride to be so short, but they all are happy that they've landed on this tropical land. Already the sight was amazing and Misaki felt like she was in a whole new world. She hasn't smile this big in a long time and it makes her giddy just to imagine what this trip will bring forth for her. As they entered the big lobby, the girls gather around each other and make their rounds of "oohs" and "ahs", leaving Usui to talk to the woman at the counter who had on a sweeter-than-necessary smile. After a few minutes at the counter with pure fluent English, Usui politely gave the still smiling woman a half nod and began walking towards the girl who's still busy looking at the free procure they found on a decorated desk.

Satsuki notices his return and quickly stash the paper inside her purse. "Usui-kun, is everything all set?"

"Yeah, I got us our rooms. Let's get up there and put our stuff away." Everyone have stopped looking at the procedure now and was shining in happiness as Usui gave Satsuki a key card and led them to the elevator. Stepping inside, they rode up to the top floor and step out as soon as the door opens.

"Usui-kun. Will you be sharing a room with us?" Subaru asks shyly as she studies the key card Satsuki had handed to her inside the elevator.

"Of course not!" Misaki screams and lower her voice when a couple of foreigners look at her curiously and make her blush. "No way is he staying with us in the same room!"

"Aww. Why not?" Honoka whine. "Surely, we won't mind."

"Well I do. He's a perverted outer space aline! So no way is Usui-" Misaki never got to finish her rant and stops right away when Usui puts up his hand and roll his eyes at the beautiful demon princess.

"Don't sweat it Prez, I have my own room." He show them his card and stop in front of a door marked E-40. "This will be your room and I'm sure its big enough for you all to share. As for my room, it will be the one right next door." Smirking down at Misaki, he added, "This way it's more convenient if the Prez ever have an urge to visit."

Gasping in surprise and blushing furiously, Misaki pointed a furious finger at Usui and was about to begin her thrashing when Erika suddenly slam a hand over her mouth and hold her back, a huge grin on her lips.

"lskdjklasjdglkdgjlj!"

Pretending that nothing was wrong, the girls continue where they left off.

"Oh? But wouldn't Usui-kun be real lonely if you are having a room all by himself?" Satsuki asks, throwing a 'look' towards the other 3 women who all smile knowingly and nodded. Narrowing her eyes from suspicion, Misaki stop thrashing and listen closely to what was being said. And even though she was behaving, Erika's hands never let go of Misaki's mouth and body.

"I don't mind..." Usui muses innocently. "Since I live alone, I'm quite use-"

"NO! Usui-kun is the one who made this trip possible. There's no way he will be feeling lonely on this vacation!" Erika spoke up dramatically behind Misaki and everyone agrees while Misaki stood here awkwardly, unable to speak.

"klasjglkjdglksdjg!" Misaki mumbles.

"See?" Erika grins. "Even Misaki agrees!"

She giggles and laugh when Misaki started her uncomprehending speech and hold Masaki back tighter.

"And there you have it!" Both Satsuki and Honoka exclaims. "Misaki-chan! You'll be staying with Usui in his suite!" Both Usui's and Misaki's eyes bulge out at the idea, completely taken by surprise. "We're way too crowded anyways. So we'll leave Misaki's in your good hands Usui. We'll sure you'd take extremely good care of her!"

And with that, like a professional Subaru swipes the card against the door the 4 girls disappear inside the suit right after Erika pushes Misaki into Usui's arm. Both stunned and betrayed, Misaki didn't protest and continue to lean against Usui. _I should have know this was coming_ she thought to herself, feeling like an idiot.

"Ehh...Ayuzawa?" Remember where they were, Misaki blush and remove herself off of Usui. "You know...If you'd like I can just get another room." Staring at her back, Usui expected her to turn around and agree quickly to the idea but when she was dead silent he turns himself around and began walking down the hallway to the lobby. Just about 20 steps later though, someone tug the back of his shirt and turn around to see Misaki blushing face looking up at him. "Ayuzawa..."

"No, you don't need to get in more trouble for me." Usui opens his mouth to protest but Misaki only shook her head and silently pull him back to the front of room E-41. "I already owe you too much. So If you don't mind..." She blushes harder. "Then it's okay if we share this room together."

Shock that she would agree so easily to the situation, Usui places a hand on top of her forehead and the other on his own. "Hmmm..." He muses.

Blushing due to their close proximity, Misaki's heart began between twice as fast as normal. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Hmm...Prez, it doesn't seem like you have a fever." Making a weird face, Usui lean in closer and stare at Misaki's face. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Why would you ask me that?" She walks backward and hit her body against the door when he proceeds to walk in closer.

"Well...you've just agreed to _share_ a room with me." He leans down dangerously close to her lips and whisper. "You do know what I have to do to now right?"

Closing her eyes tightly Misaki prepare herself of what to come. In her whole life, she never knew that her heart could race this much. And even for a _boy_! She was sure she is going insane and she was afraid of that. But a part of her told her that it was alright, as long as she is going insane for the fact of how much she wanted him. With her eyes close shut tightly, Misaki stood against the door unmoving until a _click_ sound wake her up from her outrages thought.

Surprise, Misaki open her eyes only to look up at a smirking Usui.

"Prez." He whisper and lean close to her ears, the heat in her face rose even higher. "Just now, you wanted me to...kiss you didn't you?"

Surprise, Misaki's eye widen in time just to realize that he was right. She did wanted him to kiss her. He was so close, and he still is. Embarrass even at the thought of wanting to kiss him, Misaki began doing what she does best and turn her embarrassment into violent acts.

"Baka! Not in a million years." She flicks her finger at Usui's head, who looks up and chuckle in amusement.

_I should have hit him harder...damn_, she fumes and open to door into the room.

As she step inside, he mouth gap opens like a fish.

Usui wasn't kidding when he said the room would be big enough for the girls. Scratch that, the room could have fit an entire 20 people inside and would still have plenty of space. With bright white walls and beautiful white furniture that is neatly placed behind a flat screen TV, the suite gives off a vibe of being in heaven and Misaki had to pinch herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. Dragging her feet and body inside the big empty space, Misaki was awed to find it decorated exactly how a house would be. The suite had a build in kitchen and living room to satisfy the enjoyment of the guest and against the right wall were two great white beds with white drapes hanging gorgeously down the sides. But what really caught her attention was the big wide glass doors that lead out to a balcony that had a direct sight of the beautiful blue beach.

"Wow." Misaki breath, staring out at the rising sun.

"A room with a view. I thought you girls would like it."

Turning back to where Usui's voice was coming from, Misaki smiles blissfully at him and ran at him with a bone-crushing hug.

"Usui, thank you so much..." She whisper against the chest of a shocked Usui. "Thank you...thank you for everything."

_Misaki..._he thought tenderly before resting his chin on top of her head. Smiling, Usui wraps his arm around Misaki's waist and pull her even closer to his body. "You're welcome Misaki."

As they continue to embrace each other, only one thought was brought up to their minds.

_ This is going to be the best Christmas vacation._

_

* * *

_ohh my, this is making me blush..hehe. WHY DON'T I HAVE A GUY LIKE USUI?

i swear, my life would then be complete... ;)

kayykay, so i hope you like this chapterr, i promise chapter seven will be coming up soon.

But just so you know, I chose Maui because apparently it was the #1 island to visit in Hawaii. Plus its an island with lots of trees and forests...and I was thinking to get Usui and Misaki "lost" in it somehow..haha. SPOILER. xD

Have a great day everyonee(:


	7. A Mission

Ahh, I'm glad I could finish this chapter up.

Thank you guys sooo much for reviewing, I seriously love ALL of the reviews(:

and yes, I'm sorry for confusing you guys with my mixed up tenses...its hard for me since English is not my first language.

And really, I've only been in this country for about 6 years. Thats not even half my life...haha.

It's a lame excuse but yes, I true-ly lack English skills and I'm deeply sorry.

And before I go on, I want to dedicate this chapter to MaidSamaFanGirl, thank you so much for following and supporting this story. Your comments really make me happy!

Hehe, well then yeah, Enjoy and please review. (:

Disclaimer: I don't own Usui...or Misaki...or any of these amazing people.

* * *

**Lover's Vacation**

Chapter 7: A Mission

As soon as they unpack their clothes and leave it laying on the beds, in which Misaki was grateful for having two, they both decide to freshen up and go down stair for breakfast. Although she's been here for almost 2 hours now, Misaki is still amaze by the beauty this island holds and it seems like everywhere she looks there is always something different. Every time Misaki looks either left or right, something would catch her eyes and that bright smile would form once again on her face; it feels as it's heaven, being next to Usui and all of her best friends. The only thing she really regretted is not having her family with her. She wants them to enjoy this as much as her however, since she wouldn't be able to bring them here now she promise herself to buy a present for each of them both.

Usui have had many vacations before and had travel as far as Europe before due to the status of his family but this is the first time that he truly feels like being on vacation. Every time Misaki flashes her great big smile Usui can feel his heart beating a little bit faster and without realizing it Usui would laugh and smile along, watching Misaki fusses over the smallest things. Just like what he is doing now.

"Prez, feel free to tell me when you're done kissing the floor of the bathroom," he teases as he plops himself on one of the white beds, "I'd really like it if we can have breakfast soon."

Aggravated from his teasing, Misaki grab a star-shaped soap from near the sink and attempt the throw it at Usui's head. When she hear a thud and Usui hissing at the pain, she smiles and walk up to him. "Stop ruining my fun Usui. As you already know, this is my first time on such a luxurious vacation. So I plan to enjoy it as much as I can!"

Popping up on his elbow to look at her, he smirks. "Prez, you seriously need to get out more."

A vein popping out on the top of her forehead, Misaki looks around for something to use as a weapon but when she couldn't find anything in the neat and spacious room, she gives up and sigh. "Now you're starting to sound like my mother." She plops herself on the edge of the bed and sigh again, thinking about her family and feeling guilty that she's having so much fun while they are stuck at home in that beat up of a house.

Knowing what she's thinking because thinking and putting others before is her second nature, Usui sat up fully and slowly move in closer to her face. As soon as she can feel Usui's breath down her neck, Misaki jumps up with a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Wh-what are you doing you pervert!" She shouts and point an accusing finger at him.

Standing up and off of the bed, Usui starts walking towards Misaki who is stumbling backward with both hands out in front of her. "I dunno. What do you think I'm doing?"

"H-how am I suppose to know baka-Usui!" She stutters.

Grabbing both of her hands in his Usui pulls her in closer and advance his head down her neck once again. Standing still and blushing furiously, Misaki tries to protest by kicking at Usui but his only answer is to grip tighter on her hands. Then just a few minutes later, his hands are no longer on hers and she can no longer feel his hot breath on her skin.

"Wow Prez. You sure are a pig!"

_Huh? _

"What's with his left-over food stuck in your hair?"

_Huh?_ She thought again and look up at Usui who was observing a piece of potato chips like it was something from outer space. "Wh-" She flusters when she saw the piece of food that must've fallen on her when she snacked on the plane. "Wait, no-"

"Haha, Prez sure loves food." He wriggles the potato chip in front of her face and laugh. "Is there more on you?" He pokes around and move his eyes up and down her body. She blushes and look away.

_ Urgh! He totally played me! What did I think he was going to do...? Ahhh! _ Frustrated with herself, Misaki steps forward and let her small hand land right above Usui's surprise head, hard. "That's what you get for fooling me...Baka." She whisper and walks away with what little dignity she has left. She couldn't believe that she was actually waiting for something to happen. _I'm such an idiot_, she sighs internally. _Did I think he was going to kiss me? And why am I so mad that he didn't...? Ah, my head hurts..._Grabbing onto her throbbing head, Misaki continues to stomp angrily out the door.

Chuckling, Usui rubs the sore sport on his head and follow her lead, not forgetting to grab the key card on the little dresser near the bed. _Oh my, my cute maid sure is viscous. _ He thought, grinning as he follows her down the fall to room E-40. His smile falters a bit however when a group of men no older than 25 pass by while staring and ogling at the cute Japanese girl walking in front of him. It was obvious that they are liking what they see and that thought just puts Usui into rage. As the group of men ogle-with some either licking or biting his lips-and looking at her behind, Usui can feel his hands quickly turning into fists at the plain sight. If only they aren't in a public property and Misaki isn't walking just a few feet in front of him, then Usui would've come up to the group of perverts and smash their eyes in their sockets for even looking at his cute maid. For some reason he is feeling extremely protective and as one of the men begin walking towards them to say hi, Usui cock-blocked him by walking next to Misaki and letting his right arm hang over her shoulder. Surprise and shock at the sudden touch, Misaki tense and look up to see Usui spacing out looking somewhat pissed compare to when she last saw him-which wasn't so long ago. Giving him a quizzical look, her almost relaxed shoulders are now tense once again as she sees the weird expression on his face.

"Usui, is there something wrong?" She asks concernedly when his expression did not change. He didn't even realize that Misaki has been staring bullets at him.

"..."

"Usui?" She shakes him hard on his shoulder, halting their walk.

"...Yeah?" He blinks.

"Are you okay?" She touch his forehead with her hand, checking if maybe he's caught a cold. He didn't. "You're spacing out you know."

"...Oh, was I?" He chuckles innocently, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about how much fun I'm going to have with Prez here!"

Blushing furiously, Misaki turns back and continue their little trip before she falls for his teasing again. _Good. He was okay..._

"Baka..." She mumbles as Usui catch up and place the same hand on her shoulder. This time her body did not tense but rather relax even further at the touch. And she hated it, somewhat.

Knowing that she was in her la-la land, Usui remembers his distress before looking back at the pissed off man and gives him a death stare sending the man scurrying back to his group.

"What are you doing?" Misaki asks and is about to turn around when Usui turns her head towards his presses his lips lightly on hers.

_ Usui! _Misaki screams internally, her eyes about to pop out of their sockets._ What is he doing? Eh..Uh...USUI!_

Leaning away from the stunned and suddenly tense Misaki, Usui gave her a stunning smile and walks away happily while dragging her away-party from the dumbfounded group of guys but mostly because she couldn't get her legs and arms to move. "Oh nothing! Why don't we get the girls now?" She could hear the smile that is obviously riding on his lips and she swore to get a sweet revenge later on. _Damn you Usui...I-I liked it too much..._

Not being able to think straight or get a coherent thought in her head, Misaki mumbles an "O-okay..." and let Usui pulls her away.

_Baka, you'll going to get it later..._she thought weakly as she let Usui lead her down the hall.

Out in front door of E-40, Misaki took a whole minute to some-what-completely composes herself and shrugs off Usui's hand who was smiling innocently behind her. She gives him a dark glare before turning to the door and begin knocking.

_ Knock knock!_

"Satsuki-san? Erika-san? Are you there?" She moves her head against the door and whisper to it. About 5 full seconds later, Misaki jumps up in surprise when the door suddenly opens with Erika's head sticking out at the doorway.

"Ah! Misaki-chan! How are you doing?" Erika grins innocently. "Oh, Usui's here too." She looks at him giving her an acknowledging nod then turns back to Misaki. "What are you two doing? Shouldn't you be in _your_ room?"

Blushing at Erika's restatement that she is sharing a room with Usui, Misaki looks down to the ground to gather her thoughts. She has yet to fully heal from the kiss he just gave her. And thinking about that kiss only turns the hue on her cheeks a darker color of red. _Baka... "_Um...no. We are planning to go have some break-fast and was wondering-"

"I'm sorry we can't go." Erika suddenly interjects.

Looking up in disappointment, Misaki worriedly asks. "Why not? Is everyone alright?"

Erika laughs nervously before giving Misaki a convincing nod and smile. "Yep! Better than ever! Everyone's just really tired from the plane ride ya know? So they're just resting for now."

As the words slowly digs into her mind, Misaki nods in understanding and smile apologetically. "Oh, I'm sorry for disturbing then."

Waving away her apology, Erika gives Misaki a reasuring smile, secretly thankful that the young teen did not want to see what's happening inside. By instinct, her hand grips onto the door tighter and pulls it closer to her. "Oh no, it's not your fault jet-lag got the best of us! Hehe, so you two go and enjoy your break-fast. We'll be down there as soon as everyone wakes up!"

Not suspecting anything suspicious, Misaki smiles gently and politely bows before walking away with an amuse Usui following her. "Um, okay then. We'll see you later!"

Before they completely disappear though Usui turns back to Erika with a raise eye-brown notifying that he knows something is up. Erika gulps and slowly close the door behind her, letting go of the breath she was holding only after she hears the soft _click _of the door.

"Are we clear?" Erika step away from the door and turns around when her young looking manager steps out from the bathroom carrying huge bouquets of roses in her arms.

Giving a hard nod and reassuring smile, Erika thrusts a hand into the air and smirks. "Yes. And here's where out mission starts. I'm sure everyone knows exactly what their jobs are?"

"Hai. Erika-san." They all speak in a clear unison.

"Good. Then let's move out."

* * *

Haha, I really love all of the Maid-Latte's employees, including its employer(:

They definitely adds more...spunk into the story. And you'll know what I mean in the next chapter.

So far, I'm disappointed that there's really no definite plot to this story. *tear*

Truthfully, I'm not sure of the plot myself. Well I have one, just not clear about it...What do you think should happen in the story?

BUT anyways, I promise you, it will get better starting from the next chapter. Trust me...it's something juicy ;D

Thank you for reading!


	8. Trouble in Paradise

This chapter took me a while to write and I finally realize that I suck at writing in present tense..haha.

but still, i want to keep this story going.

Thank you for all of you who reviewed, it means a lot to me.

And please answer this question: WOULD YOU BE CONFUSED IF I SUDDENLY SWITCH TO PAST TENSE?

This is what a bad writer like me would do...*sigh*

But I want to make it easier to write for this story.

Disclaimer: I wish I own them...

* * *

**Lover's Vacation**

Chapter 8 - Trouble in Paradise

Lifting the last bite of toast into her mouth and swallowing it down her satisfied stomach, Misaki sighs loudly and bring the tip of the cup to her lips and takes a sip out of the fresh orange juice. When she downs the whole cup, Misaki stretch out her arms happily and let a yawn escape her lips. Usui stare at her incredulously and chuckles, sending a waiter their way and taking away their fully-eaten breakfast. When they had entered the outdoor diner a little over an hour ago, Usui had taken the consideration and ordered two large plates of omelets with some toast and bacon. And because of the hectic schedule back at home, Misaki hardly had time to eat. So when she saw the huge plate being offered right in front of her Misaki dug into her food as soon as the waiter back was turned.

Smiling smugly now with a low head and a pleased abdomen, Misaki attractively licks the remaining juice of her lips and playfully smack them together. "So, what's in the schedule for today?"

Hiding a blush with a cough, Usui turns to look at the ocean while looking at her on the corner of his eyes. "Well, we still have a full 5 days here at the island so we certainly can take it slow. If you like, we can go out to the beach and w-"

"Usui-kun! Misa-chan!"

The two heads turn to see Honoka and Erika walking towards them with bright smiles on their faces. Usui hides his frown from being interrupted.

Catching their eye sights Misaki smiles and instantly stands up waving them over to their table. "Ah! Honoka-san! Erika-san! You've finally woke up?"

"Yeah." They both reach the table and Honoka laughs guiltily as she gives an extremely convincing blush. "Sorry guys, before I know it I suddenly fell asleep." Turning to Usui she add excitedly, "The suite is amazing Usui-kun! Thank you so much for bringing us here! We'll definitely repay you _soon._" Not waiting for him to even give a nod as an answer, Honoka turns back around to Misaki. "Misa-chan, do you have any plans for today?"

Misaki shakes her head but point a finger at Usui. "No, not quite. But we were just about to make some plans to go to the beach."

"Excellent!" The other two girls squeal, pulling on Misaki's arm. "Then we'll see you later Usui. Please met us later at the front beach after 30 minutes!" And with a wink, they ran off-half carrying the protesting Prez with them.

Usui can still hear Misaki's confuse and innocent questions when he stands up from his chair and sighs. _They're up to something again...This should be insteresting. _With a smile of expectation, Usui strides out to the front beach.

* * *

"Misa-chan! Let's go!"

"No! This is just too embarrassing!"

"But you even have a towel around your waist!"

"It's still too embarrassing. People would laugh..."

"Misa-chan, no one's going to laugh at you."

"..."

Looking over his left shoulder, Usui stretches his neck to see where the sound is coming from. _Weird..._he thought when he see no one behind him. Turning his neck back, Usui continues to stare at the beautiful beach as the waves crash in on the white debris of sand and covering the tiny footprints of the tropical birds that take strolls on the sand every morning. Leaning against one of the palm trees that stretches throughout the island's beautiful tropical beaches Usui jumps when someone suddenly pops up in front of him.

The girl is looking down at the ground at her bare feet leaving Usui clueless as to who it really is. Around her shoulders and coming down up to her knees is a white towel which she is gripping tightly onto. Her black hair is tide up at one side and it is falling down on her head, covering her identity even more. It isn't until a low wind blows by that her scent catch up to Usui that he finally knows who the stranger is.

"Ayuzawa?" He asks disbelievingly in surprise.

"...Usui." Her shaky voice whisper before turning up an accusing finger at him. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?" Dropping a hand down to swipe the bangs out of her face, he stops abruptly when Misaki slaps it away and turns away with her back facing him.

"Misaki?"

"D-don't look. It's too embarrassing..." He can feel the blush on her face.

Mad that she isn't even looking at him, Usui steps closer to see if she would turn back. "What are you talking about?"

"I-I don't look like myself..." She mumbles, afraid when she hears his angry voice.

"..."

For a moment neither of them speaks then suddenly in one fluid movement Usui picks her up in a princess-style carry and forces her to look up at him. Surprise at the hasty attack, Misaki gasp before loosing the grip on her towel and letting it fall to the white sand. Usui looks down to his surprise at the touch of their bare skin and is even more surprise to her her in a tiny blue bikini which fit smugly onto her body. Defining the shape of her body perfectly and even more, show a lot more of her flawless cleavage to him. He gulps and looks down, hiding his blush behind the hanging of his blond hair.

"Misaki." He breaths, completely taken back by her beauty and liking the fact that she is in his arms, belonging to only him. "Why are you wearing such a thing?"

Blushing furiously, Misaki struggles to get down from his arms but he only grip on tighter. "Baka-Usui. I told you I didn't look like myself...Now let me go!"

"Why?" He smirks before looking up straight in the eyes. "I like this position."

"Wah! Stop speaking nonsense you perverted outer-space alien!" Misaki can feel the hue on her faces darkens as she hides her head under both of her arms and when she hears his chuckle extremely close to her face she feels like her face was on fire.

"Haha, Prez why are you so cute?" With a final chuckle, Usui places the small girl down on her feet before picking up the towel and placing them over her shoulders. He however, never let go of the fabric but use it to pull her closer to his body.

Quickly flustered on the stunts he is pulling, Misaki glares up at the smirking boy and place a hand on his chest-pushing him away from her. Taken back when her dainty hand is sweetly place on his hard breathing chest, Usui looks down at Misaki but somehow could only focuses on her pouting lips. _Urgh, she's driving me insane..._

Her gesture is misconstrue however when Usui quickly pulls her in and presses his lips onto hers, his eyes full of lust.

A whole second passes until Misaki could grasp in the situation and it became too late to fight when Usui lightly bite down on her bottom lips, making her body shake and she knows she is a goner.

_Hmm...Usui..._she thought as his tongue starts licking the base of her lips, tasting a hint of orange from her breakfast. Whimpering, Misaki slides her hand up to his hair and presses her lips harder onto his. Shaking in innocent as Usui works magic on her lips and biting it harder than the last, Misaki shudders and pull herself from him, her breathing ragged from his swift attack.

"Usui..." She croak and looks straight up in his burning eyes. His gaze holds her captive for a few seconds before she could turn away, embarrassed at what she just did.

"Misaki," she hears him growl low in her ears and freeze when his face is less than an inch away from hers. "Are you trying to make me mad and lose control?"

She gulps, not getting what he is saying.

"U-Usui?"

"Don't go around giving off those cute expressions and wearing such a revealing outfit. Do you want me to do something bad to you?" He warns in a low voice.

Finally getting what he is saying, Misaki reaches up to his collar and pull his neck down before biting him on his shoulder. She finally let go when he yelps and she pushes him away to see his frowning pout. "Baka, don't say something so stupid."

His pout grows more definite. "Stupid? It's obvious you don't know what effect you have on people," he mumbles to himself.

"What?" She raises her eye brown.

"Nothing!" He grins and drape the towel back over her shoulder. "Hold on tightly."

"Oh? I guess Erika guessed wrong after all." She pulls on the towel tighter and hides her disappointment by looking away. "You don't like it."

"Baka." He ruffles her hair and she could feel a twitch of her right forehead. Her anger fades however when he reaches down and kiss her lightly on her forehead and grins happily. "I like it. Of course I like it. But this is for my eyes only and I will not let anyone stare at my cute maid."

Fuming in embarrassment, Misaki playfully punch his arm, secretly pleased at what he is saying. "Baka-Usui, I told you not to say such stupid things."

"Haha, Prez sure is cute when she's embarrass." Usui blocks when Misaki begin swinging her arms furiously and they continue their childish chase away from the palm trees and down to the beach where it connects to the deep forest.

"Baka, stop it!" She fumes loudly as she chases after him and plans to plant a punch on the top of his head. Without stopping however, he only laughs louder and closely dodge away her vicious attacks.

"Hey watch out!" Usui quickly pulls her in his arms and a ball suddenly rush passes where she last stand into the deep cliff of the forest. "That was close," he exhales before looking down at Misaki who is frozen at the surprise, "are you alright?"

After a moment of catching her breath Misaki looks up and smiles at her saver, before nodding at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Not a prob-"

"HEY KID! STOP!" Misaki yells out as she see an infant around the age of 5-6 reaching down the cliff as if trying to look for something. Quickly pushing herself away from Usui, Misaki races herself over to the boy and pulls him away just in time before he falls into the deep steep. Looking down at the dark hill below Misaki let out a low breath-extrememly glad that nothing bad happened to the small boy.

"Hey there, is everything alright?" She asks sweetly, oblivious to the warmth that Usui is feeling while looking at her.

Instead of answering though, the kid begin wailing and crying in from of her. "Ah! Mommwy!"

_ I really need to work on my children skills_, she pouts.

Sighing in desperation, Misaki looks up when Usui picks up the kid from behind and throwing him up in the air before catching him again, sending the child in exiting laughter. Misaki couldn't help but to smile at the look on Usui's charming face.

"There there buddie. That miss overthere isn't as mean as she look." He coos.

Scratch that, the charming face have an evil side.

"Jake! Jake?"

All three look over as a woman comes up and stare incredulously at Usui who has the smiling child in his arm, her cheeks flush and her eyes on the edge of crying.

"Oh, is this your mommy?" Usui asks the kid and got a simple nod as an answer.

"Oh Jake." The woman comes over to take the kid away from Usui and carries him with her own to hands, hugging him tight to her body and shake as tears begin to run down her eyes. "Oh Jake! Don't you dare run off like that again! Did you know how worried I was?"

"I'm sowwy mommwy." The kid whisper, clinging to his mom like she's his most precious toy. Misaki watch Usui as he stare at the family with deep and longing eyes and she wonders herself about what his mom was like. Before they left, the pretty woman turns around and politely smile at Usui and Misaki. "Thank you for watching my Jacob here. I hope he didn't ruin your honeymoon in anyway." And with that, she leaves with the boy in her arms not waiting to hear a response from the blushing couple.

"Hmm...Misaki?" Usui coughs. "Do you want to-"

"AH!"

Looking over in complete forror, Usui hears cracks of branches and see Misaki body dangling below him in the cliff, holding onto a small branch at least 7 feet below ground.

"MISAKI!" He screams, reaching down to catch the grip of her hands but the distance is too far away. Because rescuing Misaki is the number one priority, he never consider calling for help but reach down for her himself. "Misaki!" He chants her name a million times, lowering his body even more into the deep cliff to reach out his hands.

"Usui!" Misaki horrified face panics as the branch she was holding onto slowly breaks. It is all happening so fast that she completely forgets about everything except being with Usui again.

"Misaki! Hold on! Reach out for my hand." Usui practically yells down at her, inching his hand a bit closer.

But suddenly, when they both hears the one final crack, their eyes meet-both horrified-as the branch breaks and Misaki falls down screaming his name. Not thinking about anything else except that his lover is falling away from his grasp, Usui jumps down along with her catching branches as he slides down the side of the steep hill. _What ever might happens, please don't leave me, _he thought as he continues to fall down after her.

* * *

Inside room E-41, Satsuki and Subaru are happily chatting about the beautiful beach while spreading beautiful red rose petals on one of the big white bed when several loud thuds are heard on the door.

"MANGER-SAN!"

Dropping what she's doing, Satsuki runs over to the door to see a horrified Erika and Honoka standing in the door way with their breath caught in their throats.

"Guys, what's going on?" Satsuki asks, half afraid of the answer that's coming out of their open mouths.

"U-Usui...M-Misaki..." Honoka breaths as tears begin to swell up on the edge of her eyes.

"W-what happened to them? Aren't they suppose to be out on the beach?"

"Y-Yes. But now, they're gone."

* * *

Okay...so the ending is NOT my favorite. Lol. I was kinda rushing to get this chapter done and over with.

Poor Misaki and Usui...troubles in Paradisee.. :(

I hope they're okay...

Hehe, please review!


	9. Trouble in Paradise II

Lol, I giggled seeing all the frantic comments about Usui and Misaki...

I'm sorry guys, I just had to. Nothing's perfect :')

I hope you like this chapter cause it definitely keeps me on the edge of the seat because of it's moe-ness.

:X oopps. SPOILER. hehe, continue on :D

* * *

**Lover's Vacation**

Chapter 9 - Trouble in Paradise II

"What happened?" Satsuki stared worriedly at her two hysterics employers. As soon as they saw the girls crying in front of the doorway, both Satsuki and Subaru had instantly dropped what ever they were doing and pull the girls inside down to the white couch. For what it seems to be the start of a great vacation, it had suddenly turned into a nightmare as the two girls sob for the young couple that had disappeared before their eyes.

Satsuki sighs loudly in desperation when both Erika and Honoka began crying louder instead of answering her question. She pats both on the back hoping to calm them down and again, ask them in a more soothing tone. "Erika-san, Honoka-san, please tell us what exactly happened to Usui and Misaki. We're very worried right now."

Sniffing her tears away and using a tissue to blow her nose, Erika looks up at her frowning Manager with tear-swelled eyes before explaining what happened...

After both Honoka and Erika took Misaki away from Usui, they led her up to her suite and tricked her into wearing one of Erika's many bikini by locking her in the bathroom and threatening her from the outside. When Misaki finished changing, they both work on her hair and tied it up into a cute side pony tail while all the while she pouted. About 25 minutes later, they came down stair with Misaki wrapped in a towel and look for Usui. It took Honoka and Erika another 5 minutes to make Misaki approach him (using more threats). Seeing how they were so close to each other, Erika and Honoka decided to give them their moment and went up to their suite to get the camera from their own suite but when they came back, Usui and Misaki were out of sight. They looked around the beach for a few minutes before hearing a screeching scream coming from the other side of the beach, one of which had addresses Usui's name. Terrified, they both ran towards that direction. They were too late however, because when they came, no one was there. And just a minute before they arrived, they both heard the sound of Usui and Misaki calling out to each other...

"And that's w-what happened." Erika said between sobs.

"Misa-chan..." Subaru chokes before a tear slowly slides down her face. Silently, she prays for the safety of her co-workers and for them to return soon.

"It's all our fault..." Honoka chokes as she looks up guiltily, "if only we were there to help them."

Slowly shaking her head, Satsuki brings Honoka into a tense hug and picks up the phone on the side of the couch. "No it's not. And don't worry about them, we'll get them back. They'll be okay. It's the super-human-tag-team you're talking about."

Hoping her words are true, Satsuki picks up the phone and calls for help. Soon enough, there were search teams all over the island in hoping to find the two lovers.

xxxxxx

_ Urgh. Why does my head hurts so much? _

Usui slowly opens his eyes and blinks at the darkness that greeted him as he did so. Moving his hand up to touch his throbbing head, Usui was surprise to see a heavy weight on laying on his arm. It wasn't until he see Misaki's beaten up body next to him that the event from a few hours ago hit him hard in realization. Frantic, Usui tries to move his body closer to Misaki by sitting up but was meet with a displeasing pain everywhere on his body, especially his right arm, which he later found was broken.

Carefully, Usui sits up with the little strength he had and peers over Misaki. _Stupid, this is all my fault..._he thought painfully as he looks down at Misaki's painfully scratched body. Because she was wearing a bikini, she did not get as much coverage as he did when they both feel down the cliff together. With only the dimmed light, Usui could already see the bruises that formed all over her body, including a small scratch on her face. Looking closer though, he could see that she had a small split in her lips and he curse at himself. "Misaki...I'm so sorry..." He tried to hold back his sobs as a tear falls down and hit the corner of her lips. He wasn't the type to cry, no matter how hard his life was.

But how can you not shed at least one tear, when the person you love is in a beat-up state right in front of you?

"Hmm..."

He looks down and wipe his tears away to see Misaki slowly opening her eyes and wincing at the pain which the fall brought.

"Misaki! Misaki? Can you hear me?" Usui asks frantically as he peers down, neglecting the pain his body gives him when he moves.

"..U-Usui?" Misaki mumbles weakly as she tries to sit up but failing when her body wouldn't let her.

Catching her head before it fully touch the hard ground, Usui hides his pain and places her head on his lap. "Yeah, I'm right here. It's okay, we'll be okay..."

"Wh-what happened?" She asks, feeling exhausted and closing her eyes once again.

"We fell..." Usui whispers quietly as he strokes her hair.

"Oh." She breaths and move her hand across her body to find it completely bare. "Euh, why am I not wearing any clothes?" She asks, completely disgusted as she tries to cover herself up with the fallen leaves next to her.

Usui chuckles weakly at her attempt to cover herself up. "Don't worry about that, you can have my shirt if you want to. Just rest for now okay? I'll get us out of here soon."

"Okay Usui..." Quickly, Misaki gave up the urge to move and lay on Usui's lap, falling into a more comfortable sleep.

Frowning down at his maid, Usui sighs before taking off his white button down and drapes it over Misaki's shivering body.

"Don't worry Misaki...I'll get you out." He promises before kissing the top of her forehead.

xxxxxx

"Hm...Usui." Misaki mumbles as she stirs in her sleep, she didn't get too far though because her body started to hurt once again.

"Don't move too much, your body is still sore from the fall."

Turning her head to where the voice was coming from, Misaki quickly turns back away to the opposite direction,blushing, when she see Usui sitting next to a fire-his chest bare.

"Wh-why are you half-naked?" She screams in embarrassment, blushing harder when she looks down at her bare legs.

Usui rolls his eyes. "Prez, did you forgot what you are wearing?"

Hearing his words, Misaki looks down at her self.

"Oh." She mumbles when she realizes that she was the one wearing his shirt. "Th-thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." Usui response, a smile playing on the edge of his lips.

Turning back around, Misaki brushes her hair back behind her ear and tries to stand up. She fail horribly though when she suddenly lands on top of a blushing Usui. Helping her up, he pulls her next to him and let her use her body to use as a hard post to lean on. "Don't try to move too much, evern though you don't have any broken bones, your body is beaten-up pretty bad right now."

Frowning at him, Misaki looks carefully to the side and for the first time, notice that he wasn't in a better state then her. Slowly, she forces her sore arm up to brush the hair back from his surprise face.

"Misaki-" He breaths but stops when she continues to caress his face with her hands. It felt wonderful. Immediately, he closes his eyes and let her carry on.

Misaki's frown deepens when she saw the small scratches that lays upon his perfect sculpted face. _Its all my fault_, she blames herself for hurting the man she loves. Gently moving her hands down to his chin, Misaki softly rubs her thumb against his jaw and feel his body sighs happily at the sweet touch. She smiles before unknowingly gazing down on his bare chest. The moment she saw his perfectly tanned muscle, a shiver was sent down her body as a strange feeling courses through her. Gulping lightly, Misaki blushes before moving her hand away from Usui's skin and turns to look at the glowing fire.

"Misaki..." Usui whispers beside her.

She knows that he'd open his eyes once again for she can feel his gaze on her body.

"Ah!" She heard him yelp painfully and immediately turns to see him holding onto his right hand.

"What's wrong?" She asks, seriously worried that something had happen to him.

"N-nothing." He lies swiftly and gave her a weak smile which did not reach his eyes.

Instead, his eyes was of pain and Misaki wanted to know why.

"Usui, stop lying baka. What's wrong?" She demanded.

_What's the point of hiding it from her?_ He asks himself before sighing and showing her his right wrist.

She gasps in horror. "Usui!"

His wrist was showing sign of a broken bone. It had swollen and turned into a purple-ish blue color over the course of a few hours. Misaki hated herself for hurting him, its all her fault she thought.

"Baka!" She screams at him with tears in her eyes, he was taken back.

Was she crying for him?

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" She hits his chest repeatedly, "why didn't you tell me that you're hurt? Baka!"

She sobs.

Feeling guilty that he didn't tell her immediately after she's woken up, Usui cratches one of her hand and stare into her watering eyes. His guilt grows even more when he sees only worried and sadness in them. _She's worrying about me,_ he thought, blaming himself once again for the incident.

"I'm sorry Ayuzawa." He whispers as she suddenly stops hitting his chest.

"Baka," she sobs again and wipes away her tears.

Looking around frantically, she picks up a medium sized stick that was laying somewhere beside her and carefully take his wrist in both her hands. He hissed at the pain but decided to keep quiet when she looks up at him with her worried eyes.

A few minutes later, she had his right hand completely bandaged up using sticks on the ground and pieces of clothing from his shirt. He had refuse to use his shirt, afraid that she would be cold but she only give him a piercing glare making him shut up and let her continue her work.

When she was finish, she looks some what satisfied and Usui could feel an improvement on his right hand. All the while she works, Usui had kept his eyes on her face and smiling sweetly at her concentrated expression.

"Thank you Ayuzawa," he whispers heartily and smiles.

Blushing slightly at the emotion of his words, Misaki smiles back and answered happily. "I owe you too much."

Chuckling, Usui pulls her in his lap with his left arm as he leans his back up on the trunk of a tree. "You owe me nothing."

"What? It doesn't work that way, I will definitely pay back all the times you've helped me! I can only feel better when I do." She disagrees.

"That's so you Pres." He laughs lightly as she snuggles into the crook of his neck. "But I know of a way you can repay it all."

"What?" Misaki lazily asks, closing her eyes in comfortableness.

"You can stay with me forever." He playfully states, expecting her to sit up and hit him on the head.

She surprises him though, when she sighs happily and whispers in a tired voice. "Well I wasn't planning to leave..."

Gaping in surprise before smiling tenderly with warmth filled eyes, Usui pulls her closer against his chest and kiss her head.

"Good, 'cause I wasn't planning to let you go. Sleep now, and tomorrow we'll find our way out." He begins gently stroking her back, making her tense body relax and sending her into a peaceful sleep.

"Mhmm..." She agrees, half asleep.

"Oh, and Misaki?"

"...Yeah?" She asks, hardly inaudible.

"I love you." He whispers, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"..."

Closing his eyes, Usui sighs at his confession before grinning happily at her quiet response.

"Baka...I know. I love you too."

* * *

ahhh, I'm now satisfied because of this ending :')

Please review. And sorry guys, the next chapter won't be coming 'til probably next week.

I gotta focus on NHD right now, urghh. It's hell, and trust me, I rather be writing this...

See you 'til next time :D 3


	10. Trouble in Paradise III

Ahh..how unfair life is. Something happened in my house that had been bugging and making me turn and churn in my sleep.

That's kind of the reason why I can't focus on writing and why this chapter isn't upload until today.

Sorry guys...I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review.

* * *

**Lover's Vacation**

Chapter 10 - Trouble in Paradise III

Misaki wakes up to something tickling on the side of her face and leg. Still unconscious, Misaki reaches down and scratch the irritated skin before turning her body to the side. She sigh lightly through her nose and mouth when she feels her eyes slowly fluttering open. She could still feel the soreness in her entire body and it took her a full minute before everything that has happened yesterday came crashing back into her.

_Usui...USUI!_

Misaki panics when she finally realize that Usui wasn't next to her. Jolting up, she let out a painful gasp as her ribs feel like it was crushing itself onto her lungs. She loudly yelps in pain when the bruise muscles from sleeping on the ground aches at her sudden movements.

"Misaki! Are you alright?"

Just as soon as she sat up, Usui was there kneeling to her and wrapping one of his arm around her waist to hold her up.

Breathing away the pain, Misaki looks up and smile in relief as she stares up to a worried Usui.

Clutching her tightly and looking intensely deep into her eyes as if he is looking for something, Usui finally relax when Misaki's breathing steady itself and return to its calm, normal rhythm.

"Baka, I'm fine." She reasure him with a tiny smile. Not in a million years she would admit that the fuss he had made over her makes her heart beats tenfold and was the reason why a smug grin was now place on her face. It was so cute when he worries about her and Misaki was secretly touched by his protectiveness.

Frowning and turning a gaze from her head to her toes in search of any uncomfortableness or pain, Usui pouts in confusion. "Then why did you scream?"

"It wasn't a scream. It was a yelp." Misaki pointed out and smirk playfully at his baffled expression before turning away and mumbling softly. "Fine...I thought that you've disappeared on me. So I got scared."

_ Oh._

Secretly pleased that she would be in such a mess in just the thought of him leaving, Usui scoffs and pull her against his chest, a smile creeping up on the edges of his lips. "I see...so let me get this straight. Pres is deeply in love with me and she is afraid that I would leave her."

Turning around with wide eyes and a definite blush, Misaki knocks his head lightly on the side before looking back down at the ground. "Ba-baka U-Usui! I-I never s-said such a th-thing!"

"Well you never deny it either." Usui retorted nonchalantly.

Misaki could clearly hear the smirk on his lips as he said those word and she didn't know if she wanted to bury herself in the ground or turning back around and land a hard smack on his head.

She thought the latter was an excellent idea but with her body in her current condition Misaki decided that its best to save her energy for now. When they get out of this hell of a jungle then she will definitely make sure to get her revenge.

Before she gets to say anything back to him though, her stomach growls noisily and Misaki blush in embarrassment. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't eaten anything in more than 18 hours. She heard Usui chuckle slightly behind her before his hand slips out of her waist and she looks up at him walking away to the still lighten fire.

She didn't know how long she slept for but she was sure it was a couple of long hours for the sun was already up. Yet the fire was still lit...

Looking down at the bed of leaves neatly piled below her she frowns guiltily at herself when she realizes that Usui probably had stay awake all night in order to keep the warmth of the fire and not die out, even making the bed she was sitting on top of now. Looking over to his direction, she caught the slight purple bags under his eyes and frowns at the confirmation.

How many times does she owe him now? Misaki knows that if it wasn't for Usui appearing and rescuing her from everyone of her problems, she wouldn't be the girl she is today. Yes, it's clear that she is an extremely strong and independent girl. Heck, she practically runs her whole house by working part time jobs while being the president of the student council at her school. She is truly a monster president who could pull out of any situation as a happy winner. But truthfully, if it wasn't for Usui who was constantly watching her from the sidelines and helping her up every time she falls, Misaki would not have gained all the respect she had build up to now. Usui and her was a pair, yet she feels like she is always burdening him and does not know what she can do to repay him for all his assistance. For just being with her.

"Usui..." She whisper his name like a caress as she watches his back walking away from her. She wonders when it will finally be the day that he would be sick of her. So much that he would turn back and walk away.

_Just like he is now as I stare at his back view. _Sighing sadly, Misaki keeps her gaze on him and whisper his name once again, hoping he won't hear the small tear in her eyes.

He didn't.

Instead he kneels gracefully onto the ground and began digging into the soft dirt. Pushing her last disturbing thoughts away and looking at him in confusion, Misaki pushes herself up and advances toward the working boy with an eyebrow raising higher and higher as she proceeds.

"Usui, what are you doing?" She asks incredulously as he picks up a black lump of burned leaves.

"Its our breakfast." He answer simply as he pulls her back onto the bed of leaves and sat them both down.

"Oh." Not knowing what it was, Misaki reach out a finger and poke at the black item, cocking her head to one side. "We're eaten burned leaves?"

Usui only chuckles at her curiousness and Misaki pulls back her hand briskly.

"Dummy...the food is on the _inside._" He explains while slowly pulling of the layers of banana leaves. His hands began working faster when he hears the low grumble of her stomach, not looking up at the embarrassed Misaki who's biting her lips and holding both arms around her stomach as if that would shut it up.

"When did you-?" She began asking but as if he could read her mind, he answered her question immediately. She notices his _power_ to read her mind happens _a lot_.

_Maybe he really_ is_ an outer-space-alien..._

"I found a wild chicken lurking around here when you were sleeping and caught it before it could escape. I assumed that you'd be hungry when you finally wakes up." He looks up from his work and smirk.

"Oh." Misaki tried to hide her creeping blush by looking away from him and down at the bed of green she was sitting on. Usui only chuckels in response and goes back to working on their breakfast. Misaki kept her head looking towards the floor throughout his deep concentration. One in a while Misaki would look up and glance at his focused face. Every time she does she could see a slight pull against his the tip of lips. Because of his lowered head, Misaki wasn't completely sure and was debating whether if she was just imagining it or not.

She sat there side ogling at the perfect boy sitting slightly next to her and think of a way they could somehow escape from this forest. Raising her head up to look around her surrounding, Misaki could make out the many outline of trees and tropical flowers covering almost every inch of grassy earth. Straining her ears in every direction, Misaki close her eyes and ignore the noisy working of Usui besides her and try to listen to the natural sounds of the jungle. Her lips curve slowly in to a smile as her ears make out a couple of different species of birds singing and calling out to each other. In the distant she could her the faint howl of a lonely wolf and cricket roaming around in the high blades of grass. The clearest sound however, was the melody of a nearby river or waterfall that was plashing tides of fresh water into its bank and rocky bottom. Misaki listens closely as her body become peaceful and content by the wild yet fitting harmony the jungle was creating. If she wasn't trapped and wasn't in the circumstance she was in right now, Misaki could see herself enjoying the jungle a lot more.

And like a cold splash of water, the thought of being trapped in the jungle brought her reverie into an end. Taking a deep sigh, she looks over at Usui only to blush and hear her heart speed tenfold at the stare he was giving her.

He cocks his head to the side before giving her a cute, charming grin and hold up a drumstick in front of her face.

The smell of the ground baked chicken sent her empty stomach into full force as her abdomen let out a huge growl warning Misaki of her starvation.

Not waiting for another second, Misaki bite into the juicy meat and groan at the taste.

_Oh god, is he good at _everything_?_ A small part of her mind wondered but forgot it completely when she starts to chew on the meat like it was the best caviar the world's had to offer.

Usui laughs freely and watches as she again attacks the piece of chicken that he was holding out for her to eat. She was so cute that he could faint by just looking at her, but that would just make her look like a wimp and he sure wasn't about show her that side of him. Instead, he just sat in front of her and continue to feed Misaki with a loving grin on his face.

After she'd finish the first leg of the chicken, Usui tears off another and began feeding the meat again into her hungry mouth.

Only after finishing off the second leg and watching Usui toss away the clean bones that Misaki felt somewhat satisfied with her stomach. She had acted like a complete pig in front of him yet he's still looking at her the way he always does. Mystified, amazed, proud and loving. Except this time, there was an extra glint in her sides that told her he had expected that to happen and Misaki didn't disappoint.

Watching as he peels of another piece of meat to feed her, Misaki realizes that he hadn't even taken one bite for himself. Pouting, Misaki pushes his hand away from her face and leads it to his frowning mouth.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Usui asks her in confusion and tries to push his hand back to her mouth.

Shaking her head, Misaki pushes his hand back away and pouts even more when his only answer is to push it back to her. "Usui, I can feed myself." She pushes his hand back around and sigh at the childish game they're playing. "You need to eat too."

"You need it more than me, your body is much weaker." He explains and place the piece of meat into her pouting mouth. "You need the energy if we're going to get out of his jungle."

Biting loosely on the piece of meat that is hanging onto the edge of her mouth, Misaki shakes her head stubbornly and attempt to speak through gritted teeth. "No, you need the energy as much as I do. You're the one with the broken hand remember?"

He shrugs of her argument and picks off another piece into his fingers. "I'm fine Ayuzawa. I'm the outer-spaced-alien remember? I heal rather quickly." He smirk playfully.

Sighing at the stubborn boy in front of her, Misaki made up her mind and leans her head closer up to his. He eyed her suspiciously but could open his eyes wide open as she presses the piece of meat – with her lips – upon his and push it inside his mouth with her mouth.

_Crap..._he thought as he feels her wet tongue touching the side of his lips and slightly flicker on his lower line of teeth, almost touching his own aching tongue. _If this is how she choose to feed me then I don't think I have a problem letting her continue..._

Misaki leans back and blush at her choice of action. She knew that if she tried to push the food into his mouth he would just simply refuse. She needed to do something shocking and surprising. Something to catch him off guard and at the same time will not push her away for doing it is.

Something she also wanted to do to him.

"Eat Usui." Misaki mumbles shyly and picks off another piece of meat to feed the frozen Usui. Dumbly, he nods his silent agreement and bite gently into the food that is being offered to him. No matter how much he tries to clear it, Usui could not wash away the feeling of his hot tongue on his lips. He'd never expected this from her and looking over to the blushing girl that is feeding him now, Usui wanted to reach over and kiss the living daylight out of her. But that wouldn't work for they had to gain enough energy to get out of this jungle and he knows that if he kiss her, he would surely lose control and attack her like a wild animal. With the sexy and revealing outfit she is wearing now, Usui is already having a hard time trying to keep his gaze to only focus on her face. Now and then however, his gaze would wander themselves down to the tip of her toes, up her expose legs and up her – his – see through white shirt and skimpy bikini. She's too damn beautiful for her own good.

They sat there in comfortable silence as they feed each other the remainder of the unlucky chicken. Every two seconds their eyes would meet and a blush slowly creeps up both of their smiling faces. Silently as if they were reading each others' thoughts, they both admit slyly that if they were trapped in a mad forest like this one, they were glad that they had each other.

"After this, let's find our way out."

-xXx-

"Is everyone ready?" Satsuki asks with a shaky yet firm voice as her eyes scan from left to right at the other Maid-Latte employees. Behind them 5 men stood with stoic faces as they check the equipments on their back and prepare for the search that's about to come.

Bobbing their heads up and down – completely ignoring the people behind them – the three woman who's standing facing their young boss nods in confirmation. "Yes, we're ready!"

Smiling with hopefulness plastered on her whole face, the forever young manager nods her head and grip tightly onto the tight rope that was dropping down into a long and deep cliff. "Alright then, mission rescue Misaki and Usui will start now." She announces as she lowered herself onto the tight rope, going lower and lower into the darkness of the jungle.

Behind her, the three young ladies grin with confidence as she follow her manager down the rope, bringing along with them 5 men from the island's rescue team. One of which will bring a lot more drama then they will ever ask for.


	11. Rescued

Have you guys been waiting long?

Gah, I'm super super super sorry for this late upload...Truly I am. *Tears*

But school, gah, I hate school. I hope you like this chapter cause I definitely do.

Thank you so much to those who reviewed! I love you's ! 3

* * *

**Lover's Vacation**

Chapter 11: Rescued

"Usui, I don't think you should be moving your wrist like that." Misaki pulled to a stop and pouted up at the innocent frown on Usui's face. They've been walking around the heart of the jungle for the past two hour now and so far luck is not on their sides. As they weaved through endless green trees and shrubs Misaki felt more disheartening each time the invisible clock ticked by.

Blinking twice before smiling encouragingly at Misaki, Usui held up his right arm and laid it on top of his left. "Don't sweat it Pres. I'm perfectly fine!" As if wanting to show her how his wrist was feeling much better, Usui picked up his right arm and punched it repeatedly in the air: Grunting in pain as he hits the fresh oxygen the fifth time.

Scowling, Misaki smacked the blond boy directly on the head and carefully caress his broken wrist in both her palms as if she was cradling a bubble in her soft and dainty fingers. Slowly, she pats against the red blotch of blood through the white fabric and ran her finger up and down his arm in a super soothing motion. Usui stood still as he watched Misaki's finger creates it own magic on his pained appendages, smoothing away the pain as her silky white hand brush upon his own. He could feel his heart tumbling and beating frantically inside his chest and he absentmindedly wonder if she could hear the sound his live organ is making for her.

"Baka Usui, you don't have to pretend that you're okay." She quietly mumbled as her hand continued its path up and down his arm. Looking up, Misaki lands both of her eyes upon Usui's green orbs and tried to ignore the quiet throbbing in her heart. "Are you okay now?"

_ Yes, every time you touch me the pain goes away._

That's what he had wanted to say, just that one phrase that tell her of the magic she was doing. Only Misaki could have that power over him and she would be the only one.

Usui gulped lightly at her intense brown gaze. He could see the light of the sun peaking through the edges of leaves as they slightly hit her perfectly round orbs, reflecting it back out to the world and making the one pair of eyes – that Usui could stare at 'til eternity– sparkle in a magical way. She couldn't have looked more beautiful even in the drastic state they were in. And to make it even better, she was looking at _him _with those piercing eyes. Right now, it's only him. He bit down his lips to stop the smug grin that almost form on his lips.

"I'm okay." He smiled warmly down at the dazed girl. "Now that I know Pres cares about me so much."

Blinking her eyes twice and turning away, Usui heard a small cough and clear of throat before Misaki turned back to a smirking Usui.

"Baka..." She mumbled as she looks on the dirty ground so she wouldn't have to stare as his seductive eyes. "Of course I was worried... You're injured..." She looked up with guilt filled eyes and sighed, "and it's because of me."

Usui hated it it. He absolutely loathes it when she stare at him with those guilty eyes. Nothing was her fault and she should know that. But knowing how stubborn she is, Usui knew that she would only blames herself further more if he said anything.

"Pres, can you strip?" Usui stared down into her twitching eyes.

"W-what?" She grounds out, annoyed at his unusual question.

Hiding the relief behind his eyes when he saw no more of the guilt in her eyes, Usui spins around and pull her away forward. "Nothing Pres. Let's go and find our escape route!"

Grunting in aggravation, Misaki let him lead her away deeper into the restless jungle.

"Where are we heading?" She asked after another hour of walking.

"I don't know." He kept his stride in front of her. She had tried once to walk in front – since he had a broken wrist and all – but his only answer however, was to push her back behind him. When she had protested Usui told her that he had been on the island before and would know the land form better than she. But deeply she knew that he only wanted to walk in front in order to protect her from unnoticed harm.

"Baka, I'm not a kid." She mumbled quietly to herself, kicking away some pebbles that lie resting on the ground.

"What?" He questioned as he keep heading forward, swatting away branches and leaves as he proceed further.

"Usui, are you sure you know where we're going?" Misaki sighed as she moved a branch full of leaves away from her face.

"No idea." Usui answered shortly and turned around briskly to flash her a teasing smirk.

"What! What do you mean you don't know where we're going?" She spat, wanting to hit him across the head. Which she did, making him stop dead in his track and frown.

"Pres, you're not suppose to hit a cripple." Usui pouted slightly, an evil glint in his eyes.

"You'll live." She growled but could feel the guilt quickly inducting on her feelings. "You want to explain to me where we're going?"

"Nope." He smile innocently.

"Usui..." Misaki snarl in a deadly voice. Usui could see hair sticking upward in her scalp in anger and he chuckles despite the tense atmosphere.

"Ah Pres. You're always too tense." Usui playfully swatted the air with his hand and grinned widely.

"Tense? TENSE? Of course I'm tense baka!" She literally screamed on the top of her lungs.

_ Uh oh_. Usui thought as he stare at her loud tantrum.

"We're stuck here. In the middle of NO WHERE. And you expect me not to be TENSE? Gah! Usui!" She was shaking in tears and suddenly Usui felt the twinge of guilt moved across his chest for teasing her.

Pulling her shaking form into his arms, Usui hugged her body and tuck her head under his chin, cradling her until they both hit the soft earth.

"Shh. It's okay Misaki. It's okay. We're definitely get out of here soon." He petted her hair and felt the wet tears hitting his bare chest.

Misaki knew that it wasn't his fault. None of it was. Yet she couldn't help but feel angry. Towards herself. She didn't want to feel so vulnerable, especially in front of him. She didn't want to break down and cry like a child but she did. She loved the way on of his hand encircle them around her waist while the other stroke the soft hair on her head.

"I'm sorry Usui..." She whispered into his chest as he pulled her closer. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay...I kinda deserved it." He chuckled lightly in her ear. The sound sent her heart flying high into the air.

"No you didn't...I'm just...I can't be stuck here forever Usui." Misaki quietly spoke into his warm heat. She didn't noticed when his body shook under hers. "My mom...and Suzuna. I need to get out of here. I can't leave them alone, they need me."

"I know Misaki...I know." Usui soothed her with his enchanting voice. "But there's one thing I need to correct."

"Hmmm?" She asked him, suddenly her eyes feeling droopy.

"I need you too." He whispered huskily.

"As do I..." She blushed into his neck.

He chuckled as a response. "Good. Now you ready to get out of here?"

Misaki raised her head out from his warm neck and quirk up and eyebrow, with one hand she brushed away the dried tears on her cheeks. "How are we–?"

Nudging his head over behind her, Misaki followed suit in the direction and gasp in shock.

Or horror.

But mostly shock.

"Satsuki-san! Erika-san! Honoka-san! Subaru-san!" Misaki's eyes were almost popping out of their sockets. "Y-you're all here!"

"Yes. Yes we are." Erika smiled smugly at Misaki and everyone chuckled. "And we're certainly sorry to interrupt."

Cocking her head to her side, Misaki glanced over at Satsuki – with moe flowers dancing all around – and finally understood why they were acting so coy. Blushing furiously down all the way to her neck, Misaki shrugged her arms out from under Usui's neck. She was about to push herself up but Usui beat her to it and stood up, pulling her with him, his hand never leaving her waist but instead only pulled her in closer.

"W-when did y-you...h-how...d-did you...what's going on?" Misaki stuttered between words. Completely stumped on what was happening.

One of the men that had been watching them from the back stepped up and smile politely. He looked Japanese and confirmed it when he explained to Misaki with a fluent tongue.

"This forest is part of the underground spa of the resort where quests get to enjoy the 'rain forest' without going far off from the hotel."

"This is part of a resort?" Misaki asked incredulously.

"Yep." Usui grinned down at her when Misaki glared up at the too innocently expression on his face.

"You knew didn't you?" Misaki accused darkly.

He chuckled guiltily. "Kinda..."

"Kinda?" She growled and attempt to push herself away from the smug boy.

"Yes, kinda. I knew where we still in the resort. I just didn't know which part we were in." He mused slightly.

"Then the chicken..." Her eyes widen in understanding and gulped, looking down at her stomach.

_ Miss Cockeroo..._she thought guiltily before glaring up at Usui's still innocent face.

"Oh Misaki! We're so glad you're okay!" Satsuki ran over and hugged the girl tightly. It was awkward though, since Usui never let go of her grip on her.

"I'm glad too." Misaki attempted to hug her back. She wondered why Usui still hadn't let go of her. "But can we get out of here first? Usui's hurt." She pointed down to his bandaged hand.

"Oh my Usui-kun!" All the four girls gasp. "Are you alright?"

He smiled and nodded. "I'm perfectly fine. Misa-chan had already patched me up."

"Woah...so moe.." Satsuki breathed as moe flowers grow and replace her perfectly orb eyes.

Misaki's only response was to chuckle breathlessly.

"Okay men. Let's get them out of here." The man from before nodded back to his group.

As he moved away and direct the others the things they needed to do, Misaki couldn't help but to feel a pair of eyes creeping on her from the back.

Apparently Usui had felt it too because throughout the walk back to the resort, the arm around her only increase its grip, pulling her even closer to him. She made no protest as she continued to feel that uncomfortable stare down her back. Before leaving and thanking the forces of the rescue team. Misaki had a chance to look at the eyes that was causing her troublesome discomfort.

_Who was he..? _ She thought silently to herself as she stare the the man out of the corner of her eyes. She recognized him as one of the men on the rescue team but he had been so quiet that she didn't remember. He didn't looked like a regular Japanese man and Misaki doubted that he could even speak the language. He though, did seem to look young. Misaki guessed about the age of 19 or 20.

As that thought hit her, his eyes turned and she shuddered when their eyes met. His eyes held the color of a light gray and it had the powers to send cold winds down the length of her spine. For the second time during that whole trip, Misaki truly felt scared.

It wasn't until Usui gently touch her cold arms that Misaki was brought back to reality. Just before she turned away though, Misaki could swear she saw something like jealously glint in those silver irises and she didn't know why. Once again, Misaki shuddered visibly and leaned into Usui's firm chest, breathing in his smell and attempt to erase the picture of those vague eyes from her mind.

* * *

Muahahaha. And that ends the chapterr. :)

PLEASE REVIEW.

didchaa know...you can reply to those reviews? O_O

pstt, I only found out 3 days ago! If I'd knowned, I'd reply to everyone of those reviews...

Well, better late than never. Thank you for reading.


End file.
